Total drama action 2
by Zeldafan1998
Summary: Chris is at it again what will do to the poor teens lets find out
1. Ep 1

" Hello my name is Chris Mclean and we here for a other season of total Drama this season we going back the movies says Chris" here comes our cast first up season 2 winer Duncan said Chris**. " I'm only here because you got me out of jail that's it after this season I done says duncan****. " we see next up is season 1 winer Owen well come back man says Chris****. " thanks Chris happy to be back said owen**** " next izzy cody Ezekiel who we pay to fix up for this season says Chris**** " guess who's back says Ezekiel**** " up next Samey and amy says Chris**** Confession**** " ok the reason I join this season was to try to make up with Samey last season after we went home I thought about and Samey is right I a bad sister I mean a really bad sister so I going to make it up to her bye helping her win the the money even if she doesn't want me here says Amy****. Confession ends****. "Next is alejandro and his girlfriend heather as well courtey says Chris****. " so Samey I was thinking you and me can make a alliance ask Amy " so you can use me no way says Samey. Amy looks sad. " anyway next is Noah mike and zoey as well brick says Chris. " thank you sir says brick. " dawn and Scott return as well and last but not least Emme Noah's girlfriend kitty emme's sister and Jose Alejandro's older brother. " Emme is here says Noah. " noah! Says Emme. " what ? Jose you're here says Alejandro. " that's right Hahahahaha this season going be good how we will join us next time to see how things will play out on total Drama Action returns says Chris.**


	2. Ep 2

" last time on total Drama action returns we got everyone together for yet a other season of total Drama find out what will happen on total Drama action returns says Chris " ok time for the rules of season 7 1 we will be redoing the all challenges of season two and two of you will be going home tonight 2 the 1nd and 2nd winner of today's challenge will get to choose who's on there team and 3 the winning team get to choose who on the Loseing team goes home says Chris Confession. " all I can say is why just why is he here I hate that he's here says Alejandro " if Amy thinks she's going to get me kick so easy she has other thing coming this time I'm in it to win it says samyok so maybe sammy doesn't trust me can you blame her says AmyI'm so happy Emme is here she's so pretty says Noah " I'm so happy Noah is here so husome and we both agree not to let the game get into the way of our relationship says Emmeoh Cody is so cute and he's the only boy who isn't creep out bye me or thinks I'm weird but it's not like I have a crush on him ok I have a crush on says dawnConfessionendsNote I will be skipping the challenges going to the elimination part and doing the self before the challenges At the Elimination " ok you all know how this goes but this time we useing pizza if you do not get pizza you are out and you can't come back ever the pizza goes to Ezekiel Cody dawn duncan own Izzy samey and Amy Heather mike zoey brick kitty courtey scott Noah and Emme Alejandro and Jose your out says Chris " what ask heather " oh man says Alejandro and jose " to down who will go next find out next on Total Drama Aven returns


	3. Ep 3

" last time on Total Drama Action 2 things got crazy when we started the monster movie challenge but in the end Ezekiel win in first place with Cody in 2nd place and Alejandro and jose got eliminated and Chris got a cold so I'm taking over today what will happen find out now on Total Drama Action 2 Says Chef Everyone but Cody and dawn they looking at each other was in love look in their eyes was playing ball when it gets hit into a tree**. " ill get it says Duncan Duncan goes up the tree and gets the ball but falls off and hits his head on the ground " Duncan! Yells everyone Confession " ok so maybe I'm in love with dawn ok I'm in love with dawn I going to tell her how I feel says Cody. I'm so in love with Cody I going tell him how I feel says dawn. Confession ends" oh my god Duncan you ok says courtey Chef comes to and sees Duncan " what happened ask chef" we was playing ball it got in a tree Duncan went to get it and fall down says own " he isn't hurt he just hit his head says chef Duncan wakes up " wow man are you ok ask Noah " yeah says Duncan " he picks up a flower and gives it to courtey. " for you my love says Duncan.** Confession " did I see that right was Duncan just nice ask Cody " I was going to give that flower to Emme thanks lot Duncan says Noah. Confession ends" ok it's time for the challenge but since Chris has a cold I'm taking over today but before we start Cody Ezekiel pick your team says chef " own says Ezekiel" dawn says CodyConfession. " yes says dawn**. Confession ends.** " Duncan says Ezekiel " kitty says Cody " Izzey says Ezekiel " Noah says Cody" courtey says Ezekiel " brick says Cody " Scott says Ezekiel**. E**mme says Cody**. " samey says Ezekiel. ** " Amy says Cody " mike says Ezekiel " zoey says Cody " I guess heather on our team says Ezekiel" ok Cody you team name is the killer chefs Ezekiel you team name is the yelling chefs says chef Later after the challenge the killer chefs** wins. ** " hey Cody can I tell you something says dawn " sure says Cody " well see I i I love you!** Says dawn. ** " you see I love you two says Cody " really ask dawn " yep says Cody Cody and Dawn kiss**. At the elimination.** " ok you know it's goes if you don't get pizza then your out the pizza goes to Ezekiel Duncan Izzy courtey Scott and the last pizza goes to mike heather your out says chef " what you got to be kidding me says heatherfind one what happens next on total Drama action 2


End file.
